


Screaming tears, smiling loved ones

by artepotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, IronStrange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Tony notice your true soulmate pls, pepperony wedding, slight angst, stephen is a small and sad bean someone pls hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter
Summary: It is a such a beautiful, warm afternoon - a perfect weather for a wedding. Everyone seems to be happy, cheerful... and there's Stephen Strange.Requested by @im-spectacularly-ignorant  on Tumblr.Please don't kill me, this is my first fic written in English.





	Screaming tears, smiling loved ones

He was smiling. Of course he was – it probably was the happiest day of his life. Everyone was so cheerful, bright, even the weather was perfect. No clouds, pleasant temperature, smooth sunlight, like if nature was trying to make the event even more amazing.

The hall was huge, but more than half of the guests were outside, enjoying the warm afternoon. Tables were placed on the right, each of them had enormous piles of expensive food Stephen used to eat every weekend.

He could eat seafood, drink red wine, or just have a conversation with the other Avengers, he thought. His emotions held him back, like heavy, burning chains, his feet felt like lead, and he constantly felt like he’s being choked by the simple air.

Peter, one of the most amazing kid Stephen has ever met, seemed to have so much fun, too. He just couldn’t stop laughing and telling stories about his new not-so-official parents to other people. He really deserved this, Stephen thought.

 Stephen could have give that. He turned around as he was staring the smaller groups of people, his friends. He could have been everything what was there, he could have been the support Tony and Peter needed, he could have been Pepper Potts. Could he?

_Tony deserved this._ He… he deserved _everything._ Every happiness and peace in the world, no, in the whole _universe._ He trusted and respected him like no one else, they were there for each other from the very beginning, Stephen… Stephen just knew Tony Stark.

Tony Stark didn’t know Stephen Strange enough to be aware of his feelings, but no one could blame him for that. Even the doctor noticed in the very last minute. When he received the wedding invitation, to be more specific.

Tony looked at Pepper, with such love in his eyes Stephen could have never even imagined. Their rings were annoyingly glaring, it was physically and spiritually difficult to stare at it for more than five seconds.

Stephen had to get out of there.

Tears started to flow. First, they were just slight brooks, but over a minute, as Strange was crossing the doorstep, they became abominable walls. He barely could see the hallway, or the sign he was passing by, but he did not need his eyesight for that – his tears were screaming those words: _Wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts._


End file.
